staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Gotowanie na ekranie 10.15 "Dynastia" - odc. 112 serialu obyczajowego USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła - Ekonomika dla rolnika 12.30 Spotkanie z literaturą: Juliusz Słowacki - człowiek i twórca 12.50 Rozmowa o rozmowie 13.20 Z naszych dziejów: Kraków przed lokacyjny 13.50 TV słownik biograficzny historii najnowszej: Wanda Ossowska 14.15 Wieś polska w utworach Reja, Kochanowskiego i Szymonowica 14.50 Katalog zabytków - Lubiąż koło Legnicy 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Szkoły w Europie - innowacje edukacyjne 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Wychowawca" - odc. 14 serialu USA 16.40 Latający Holender - Klub zdobywców oceanów 17.15 Telexpress 17.30 Kinomania 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Arytmia 18.10 Świat w oczach Lema: AIDS 18.55 Zielona linia - program Redakcji Rolnej 19.15 Dobranoc: "Radkowe radości" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia" - powtórzenie odc. 112 serialu USA 21.10 ABC ekonomii: Obligacje państwowe 21.15 Publicystyka 21.30 Magazyn 60/90 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.30 Jutro w programie 23.35 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Przed potopem" film francuski z serii "Ulisses 31" 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet 9.25 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. niemiecki -l. 10 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.00 Losowanie Totka 17.05 Magazyn ekologiczny - Choroby cywilizacyjne 17.35 "Allo, allo" - odc. 6 serialu - komedii francuskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "National geographic" - "Poszukiwacz" 19.20 WRO - grafika komputerów 19.30 J. angielski - l. 40 20.00 Z miłości do kina polskiego 20.20 Przecież to znamy - program muzyczny Waldemara Malickiego 20.40 Moje książki: Krzysztof Zanussi 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.35 "Dzieci takie jak on" - powtórzenie filmu obyczajowego USA 23.05 Telewizja nocą 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 D.J. Kat Show m.in. Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Koń, który mówi — serial 11.00 Maude 11.30 Młodzi doktorzy 12.00 Zuchwała i piękna 12.40 The Young and The Restless 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial dektek. 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 Banda Brady’ego 16.45 D.J. Kat Show 18.00 Diffrent Strokes 18.30 Ożeniłem się z czarownicą 19.30 Jeden fałszywy ruch — quiz 20.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia — quiz matrym. 20.30 Canadid Camera 21.00 Ktoś tam jest — serial 22.00 Cwaniak 23.00 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 23.30 Night Court 24.00 Mickey Spilane’s Mike Hammmer ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Najpiękniejsze bramki ligi hiszpańskiej 9.00 Tenis (powt.) 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 American college football (powt.) 12.00 Bilard (powt.) 14.00 Go — magazyn sportowy 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Magazyn sportów wodnych 16.00 Koszykówka — fragmenty meczów czołówki europejskiej 17.00 Kręgle — Dutch Open 18.00 Sport motorowy 19.00 American college football 20.00 Bilard — transmisja z mistrzostw świata w Hamburgu 22.00 Narciarstwo 22.30 Boks — transmisja walk zawodowców z Anglii 0.30 Kręgle 1.00 Sport z Francji 1.30 Najpiękniejsze bramki ligi hiszpańskiej MTV 7.00 Czad na dzień dobry — Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Paul King przedstawia 13.00 Simone przedstawia 16.00 Hity MTV — Michael Jackson 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 MTV w kinie 17.30 Serwis MTV 17.45 3 z 1 18.00 Premiery MTV 19.00 Yo! — rap z Nowego Jorku 19.30 Dial MTV — teledyski na telefon 20.00 Ray Cokes przedstawia 22.00 Hity MTV 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 MTV w kinie 23.30 Serwis MTV 23.45 3 z 1 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern 1.00 Kristiane Backer przedstawia 3.00 Nocne teledyski Sat 1 6.00 Witamy w SAT 1 8.35 Sąsiedzi — serial prod. austral. 9.05 Rodzina Addamsa — serial USA 9.30 Teleshop 9.50 Przeklęci i Alleluja — western prod. włoskiej 12.05 Koło Fortuny 12.45 Wiadomości z giełdy 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Zwariowana farma Olliego — serial rys. 14.25 General Hospital — serial USA 15.10 Sąsiedzi 15.35 Teleshop 15.50 Kung Fu — serial USA 16.45 Missisipi — serial USA 17.45 Rodzina Addamsa 18.15 Bingo — gra tel. 19.20 Koło Fortuny 20.15 Deszcz zmyje wszelkie ślady —film fab. prod, franc.-niem. 22.05 Hunter — serial krym. USA 23.10 Dziedzictwo klątwy — serial USA 0.05 Missisipi — serial USA RTL Plus 9:00 Der Angel kehrt zuruck - serial 9:45 Reich und schoen - serial 10:10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11:00 Show-Laden 11:25 Die wilde Rose - serial 12:15 Delvecchio - serial 13:00 RTL aktuell 13:05 Ein Vater zuviel - serial 13:30 California Clan - serial 14:20 Die Springfield story - serial 15:05 Der Clan der Woelfe - serial 15:45 RTL aktuell 15:50 Chips 16:40 Riskant 17:10 Der Preis ist heiss 18:00 Die wilde Rose 18:45 RTL aktuell 19:15 Zurueck in die Vergangenheit - serial 20:15 Die Heimatmelodie - muzyka ludowa 21:15 Thomas Gottschalk Show 22:15 Stern TV - magazyn 22:50 Der flotte Dreier - porady miłosne i seksualne 23:20 Benny Hill 23:50 RTL aktuell 0:00 Fuer einen Sarg voller Dollars - western wł. 1:20 Alfred Hitchcock Eurosport 14:00 Przed olimpiadą w Albertville 14:30 Tenisowy turniej mężczyzn w Antwerpii 18:00 Wrestling 19:00 Magazyn sportowy z Beneluxu 19:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:00 Tenisowy turniej mężczyzn w Antwerpii 23:00 Wyścigi motocyklowe w Japonii 23:30 Taekwondo 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu Tele 5 12:00 Ruck Zuck 12:25 Laender-Telegramm 12:30 Vor Ort in Deutschland 13:00 Wildcat - serial 13:25 Bim Bam Bino 18:05 Fazit 18:10 Lou Grant - serial 19:00 Ruck Zuck 19:25 Fazit 19:40 Hopp oder Top 20:15 Die schoene Ippolita - film fab. fr.-wł. 21:45 Fazit 21:55 Morgen im Kino - aktualności 22:05 Meuterei - włoski film fab. 23:05 Bluttcheater - film fab. USA 1:05 WNT Worldnews Tonight 1:35 Lou Grant - serial 2:25 Ruck Zuck '88 - quiz 2:50 Video nonstop Super Channel 10:30 The Mix 11:00 Super Shop 12:30 Touristic Magazin 13:00 Japan Business Today 13:30 Science Show 14:00 All Mixed Up 15:00 Wanted 16:00 On the Air - show na żywo 17:50 Music news 18:00 Wyatt Earp - serial-western 18:30 Drama 19:00 Comedy Showcase 19:30 Inside Edition - magazyn aktualności 20:00 Prime Sport 21:00 Travel Magazine 21:30 Financial Times Business Weekly 22:00 The BBC World News 22:30 USA Market Wrap 22:45 Opel Supersports News 22:50 Film na środę: Three Husbands - komedia USA 00:05 Europalia 00:15 Music News 00:25 Wanted - teledyski 01:25 Blue Night 01:55 Mix All Night